A conventional generic eyeglass frame comprises a front portion and two temples, and these temples are foldably attached via joints, such as hinges, to brackets (also referred to as “ARMOR”) provided on both sides of the front portion.
The front portion comprises rims for fixing respective lenses and a bridge for coupling the rims with each other.
Furthermore, nose pads are attached to inner sides (central sides) of the rims.
Now, when eyeglasses are worn, the nose pads (nose pads) are placed on both sides of a nose, and temple tips provided on rear end portions of the temples are hooked on ears at the same time.
At this time, the entire weight of the front portion is applied to the nose (specifically to nasal bones) via the nose pads. Therefore, wearing eyeglasses for a long time period causes portions in contact with the nose pads to turn red and get contact marks, or, in the case of women, that causes their makeup to come off. Such contact marks or makeup coming-off occurs in the front of a face, so it needs to be prevented from occurring as much as possible.
In order to solve the problem, recently, such a special eyeglass frame without nose pads as described in Patent Literature 1 or Patent Literature 2 has been developed.
The eyeglass frame described in Patent Literature 1 is provided with pads for supporting eyeglasses on temples in place of nose pads, the pads being attached to distal ends of leaf springs inserted in insertion openings of temple tips.
The leaf springs are curved toward the inside of the eyeglass frame, so that, when the eyeglasses are worn, moderate pressures are applied to wearer's temples.
On the other hand, in Patent Literature 2, a side pad type eyeglass frame where fixed arms having pads are attached to temples and the pads can be positioned by adjusting bending angles of the arms is disclosed.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2003-121800    Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2006-72275